Rock Lee and Sakura's Love
by NatsuDragneelismylife
Summary: After finding Rock Lee in Jail Sakura and Lee bond and fall in love. The two decide to run away and leave the village together but can they escape without being caught?


**This story is for LeeSaku all the way**

Rock Lee sighed to himself he had been stuck in the Kanuha jail for 5 days now since Naruto arrested him for no reason. "Why am I still here I haven't done anything life is so unfair for me." Rock Lee said

Sakura entered the jail and heard what Lee said. "Tell me about it everyone ignores me all the time no matter what I say no one ever talks to me." Sakura said.

"That must be awful." Rock Lee said.

"Yeah it is wait did you just respond to me can you actually hear what I am saying?" Sakura said.

"Of course." Rock Lee said.

"Oh my God Lee no one has ever talked to me before this is amazing." Sakura said.

"Not as amazing as you Sakura I think you are beautiful." Rock Lee said.

"Lee no one has ever even talked to me before let alone complimented me thank you so much Lee I think I am falling in love with you." Sakura said.

"Sakura lets leave Kanuha I get arrested here for no reason you get ignored by everyone this village sucks Lets run away and start a new life together somewhere else what do you think?" Rock Lee said.

"OK Lee lets do it I will come back here tonight to break you out and we will escape together even though we will have to spend the rest of our lives as criminals on the run it will be worth it if we have each other." Sakura said.

"You are right Sakura I cannot wait."Rock Lee said.

Sakura left the prison. Although Sakura was happy to have the chance to start a new life with Lee she also felt guilty about breaking Lee out of jail and betraying Naruto and the whole Kanuha village. She'd become a criminal and never be able to return to the place she called home Sakura gasped realising that this must be the same dilemma Sasuke faced when he left the Kanuha village all those years ago. And so Sakura went to Sasuke's house wanting his advice. Sakura knocked on the door there was no answer Sakura realised he must have been having lunch with Naruto at the Ramen stall and so Sakura went to the ramen stall. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi are there. As usual the three are having fun which makes Sakura angry she was a part of team 7 too why do they always ignore her and act like she doesn't exist.

"Hey Sasuke I need your advice about something." Sakura said.

"So Naruto hypothetical question if Hinata's out of town and you can bang any chick in the village who would it be?" Sasuke said.

"Uh that is tough I'd probably say Konan sorry Kakashi." Naruto said.

"No need to apologise if Konan was out of town and I could fuck any girl I'd probably choose Hinata." Kakashi said.

"None of you want Ino?" Sasuke said.

"She would be second choice after Konan." Naruto said.

"She would be second choice after Hinata." Kakashi said.

"Fuck maybe I need to find a hotter girlfriend I am fucking Sasuke Uchiha girls fall on my dick." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed as usual everyone was ignoring her this was so unfair why was it only her. Sakura shook her head determined now to leave the village and stop being mistreated by her so called friends.

"Thank you jerkfaces for making my decision easier I've been a loyal member of team 7 for years but you give me no respect it's not fair I've had it I'm leaving with Lee the only one who even acknowledges that I exist I won't be around for you jerks to ignore anymore." Sakura said.

"So Naruto Sasuke who would you rather fuck The Mizukage or Tsunade?" Kakashi said.

"I'd say Tsunade." Sasuke said.

"Mizukage Tsunade is super old its just her jutsu that keeps her looking young that would kind of freak me out if I was trying to bang." Naruto said.

Sakura went to the Kanuha jail it was being guarded by Neji and Shino.

"I have to figure out some way to knock those two out what should I do." Sakura said.

Sakura went back to her apartment she decided to use her medical training to create a potion which would knock out Neji and Shino. After making the potion she went back to Kanuha jail.

"Hey Neji Shino you guys must be tired here's a drink for both of you." Sakura said.

"So Neji got any more pics of Tenten for me?" Shino said.

"Yup but first the money $50 now." Neji said.

Shino gave Neji the money and Neji gave the Shino three photographs of Tenten naked.

"Fuck yes that's the stuff Excuse me Neji I need to go the bathroom and masturbate." Shino said.

Sakura smiled with Shino gone there was just Neji she needed to get rid of.

Sakura had an idea she went to Hinata's house.

"If I steal Hinata's phone I can send Neji a text from Hinata's phone saying she needs his help and he needs to go find her now and he'll go leaving Lee unguarded." Sakura said.

Sakura climbed the wall of Hinata's house and went in through an open window. It was Hinata's room but Hinata was not there and her phone was on the bed. Sakura took the phone and went out of Hinata's house. She texted Neji.

Sakura then went back to the Kanuha jail and Neji was not there. Sakura went to Rock Lee's jail cell and used her super strength to break down the bars and Lee was able to get out.

"Sakura you came for me thank you so much." Rock Lee said.

"Of course Lee I'd do anything for you the first person who's ever treated me like a human being." Sakura said.

Lee and Sakura then went out of the Kanuha jail they went towards the main gate however suddenly they see lots of Kanuha ninja running around. Sakura and Lee hide in an alleyway as two ninjas run past.

"Did you hear the prisoner Rock Lee escaped from the Kanuha jail his cell was found empty by Shino who was jacking off instead of guarding the jail. Hocage Naruto has ordered every ninja in the village to search the entire village for Rock Lee he is not to be allowed to escape." One of the ninja said.

"Ok." The other ninja said.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my God Lee they've already raised the alarm we have to escape as quickly as possible come with me I know a secret way out of the city." Sakura said.

Sakura and Lee went to the secret exit however Neji and Shino are there.

"Lee you are a criminal of the Kanuha village I will not allow you to escape even if we were once team mates." Neji said.

"But Neji I didn't do anything I am innocent." Lee said.

"Even if you were innocent in the first place you are now guilty of breaking out of the Kanuha jail and so you are a criminal either way and so I will arrest you." Shino said.

"Sakura there is no way back for me I am a criminal from now on however you are not. I cannot ask you to come with me and live your life as a criminal on the run I love you too much to make you do that. I will escape now and do not come after me continue to live your life in Kanuha I promise I will write to you every day and maybe some day I'll even be able to visit you. Just know that I love you more than anything Sakura and I will never stop doing that no matter how far away from Kanuha I must go." Lee said.

Sakura cried. "But Lee I love you I don't care If I have to live my life as a criminal I'd do that without any regrets if I could live that life with you Lee." Sakura said.

Lee quickly got behind Sakura and knocked her out from behind. "I'm sorry Sakura but I cannot allow you to follow me and now I will escape Kanuha."

Lee gulped before releasing the 8th gate. "This is it my ultimate form that makes me 100x stronger than I am normally even Neji and Shino together cannot stop me with this power." Lee said.

Lee overpowered Neji and Shino in his 8th gate form before leaving the village and Sakura behind.

Naruto and Sasuke then arrived at the secret entrance. They see Neji and Shino's unconscious bodies.

"Oh my God how the fuck did that weak ass bitch Rock Lee beat up both Neji and Shino?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck what the hell happened to the ninjas in this village while I was gone they're all weak as shit apart from Me, you, Konan and Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"Lets go after Lee." Naruto said.

"No there is no point I don't think he will return to Kanuha." Sasuke said.

"You are right Sasuke let us go get ramen." Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke left. Sakura then woke up and saw Neji and Shino's unconscious bodies. "These two are knocked out which means Lee must have won and escaped the village. I am sad that I may not ever see him again but I am happy to know he is now free. I hope one day I can meet him again." Sakura said.

 **I hope Sakura and Lee will be reunited one day but for now Sakura will have to remain in Kanuha.**


End file.
